Scott Pilgrim vs the 8th Ex
by finnie91
Summary: Scott has defeated 4 of the 7 evil Ex's and he is ready to be done with all of this, but is there something that Ramona hasn't told Scott about. Something that will ultimately lead to Ramona's happiness or her complete sadness. RamoXScott


**Scott Pilgrim Vs. the 8****th**** Ex**

I do not own any of the characters in this story. I also do not have any right to anything that may be related to the actual story, and i used it mainly as a means to help with my own story

**

* * *

**

Ramona was out with Scott and his friend's at another one of Julies' stupid parties. She was again out on the deck smoking a cigarette because things were beginning to get very stressful. Scott was inside fighting one of the twins' stupid robots that they brought to the party and it was honestly embarrassing to have it announced that your boyfriend had to fight it to keep dating her. She was getting tired of it and fast.

While she was thinking this Kim steps out onto the deck.

"Why don't you just leave me the f!k alone already!" demands Ramona. Kim stops and stares at her for a second before snapping back to reality.

"Well, its good to know that my company is always welcomed by the one and only." Ramona turns around to see Kim standing out on the deck with her. Ramona, realizing what just happened blushes a light shade of pink.

"Sorry, I thought you were those annoying twin Japanese freaks in there." Ramona turns back around and continues to smoke her slightly ignored cigarette in her hand.

Kim moves up next to Ramona and pulls out something from behind her back, which she thought was the one thing that could help with the situation.

"Here, I thought you might need this." Handing Ramona the bottle of tequila. "Since Scott is kinda getting his butt dragged across the floor…literally" She then points into the part at an unfortunate Scott Pilgrim, against his wishes was literally getting dragged across the poorly laid down wooden floor, and then proceeded to be thrown into the wall.

Ramona turns her head slightly just to watch Scott make clean contact with the wall. She winces at the sight, and then turns quickly back around viciously opens the bottle of tequila and begins to pound it. After taking in a few slugs of it, she hands the bottle over to Kim, who also takes a few hits off of it.

After two bottles of tequila, and a sudden drop in the nighttime weather they both decided to head back into the house and go upstairs into the bedroom to warm up.

"How do you think he is doing down there?" says Kim to Ramona as she slowly tries to sit up from just having what she could probably call the most comfortable catnap she has ever had.

"I honestly don't know and don't care. I am getting really irritated by this whole evil ex-boyfriends crap." Ramona then rolls over on her side to get a bit more comfortable. Upon hearing this response all Kim could do was sigh and get up from the bed to check on the man she was once cared a lot for.

She comes out of the bedroom to see a completely trashed living room. All the guests had left because of the fight, and the only one left was Scott and the remains of a robot.

Hey, no-balls! Ramona was wondering how you are doing out here?" Kim screams at Scott.

Scott then snaps out of his slight daydream state to respond back to Kim.

"I am doing fine, but more importantly…how did you get up there?"

Kim smacks her forehead "We used the stairs…" She then points at the stairs to her right. Scott looks to see if he can find them, and much to his surprise it wasn't that tough to find them.

Up stairs we now find that Scott has joined Kim and Ramona in the bedroom and there are four empty bottles of tequila. Scott not really being the drinker that he is had not even a ¼ of one of the bottles before he was done and completely drunk. Which then lets you realize just how much Kim and Ramona had to drink.

After a few drunken comments they decide it is time to go, and Ramona and Scott return to Ramona's apartment, and Kim goes back to hers.

"Hey…did you cheat on me?" Says Ramona to a half conscious Scott.

"(Weird sleeping noises)…huh?"

"Did you cheat on me with Knives?"

"…No."

"_What? Who lied to me then? Knives or Scott?" _Ramona now is starting to get even more irritated about the situation then she wanted to, and is not really sure why that it.

" I cheated on Knives with you…" After hearing this Ramona was furious, she couldn't believe the one nice guy she thought that she had found, turned out to be just like the rest of her evil ex's.

"Is there really a difference?"

"…You weren't wronged." Ramona had enough. She was so mad that she just couldn't think straight at all, but she didn't know that.

"I honestly thought you were better than that."

"Look Ramona, I thought…. it just happened. I-"

"You are a bad person." Scott couldn't believe what he had just heard. His eyes were as big as saucer plates. He was hurt.

"I am a…. bad person?"

"Well, you are a cheater and you lied to me…"

I am trying to be better than that! I am trying to change for you Ramona."

Great…. You also tricked me into believing that you were a decent guy. Honestly, you are really just another evil ex waiting to happen."

"Ramona-"

"-I don't want to talk about it Scott" She then spin to face the opposite direction of Scott, and pretends to try and go to sleep, though she is actually way to furious to even try and fall asleep.

Scott on the other hand felt like he had the life drained out of him. He couldn't even believe what she had just said. He was another evil-ex waiting to happen. He slowly began to close his eyes and was still thinking about it. Him, an evil ex… it was something he would not be able to deal with and had to do something about it. There was only one answer too.

**What is Scott thinking about? what does he plan to do now, knowing that Ramona thinks he is really a bad person? R&R please. All forms of criticism is accepted. Will also determine if i put up the next chapter or not.**


End file.
